Chess
by Keirbear.rawr
Summary: Federico plays chess against Leonardo, Ezio steps in and beats Federico, Leonardo gives Ezio a prize!


Federico moved is first pawn to play, and the game began. 

Leonardo moved the same pawn in his side and continued with that strategy for the next 3 moves.

Federico just grinned at Leonardo from across the board; it seemed that the genius had no idea what he was doing. Ezio just sat at the sidelines, a little confused with this, Leonardo was supposed to be a genius. 

Federico moved one of his knights to play and was a little surprised when Leonardo didn't do the same. Instead, Leonardo moved one of his rooks, taking one of Federico's pawns. Federico just smirked and took the said rook. Leonardo moved a pawn, and Federico took a different pawn. 

Leonardo frowned, he really wasn't enjoying this. Why did people even play this game? He would much rather be sketching horses… or maybe going back to work on his flying machine, anything but this.  
>Leonardo groaned and ran a hand down his face, then moved another pawn, which was quickly taken by Federico. <p>

"Maestro Leonardo, it's like you're not even trying." Federico said grinning. 

"I despise this game." Leonardo replied with a soft smile on his face. 

Leonardo looked over to Ezio, "Finish for me?" asked Leonardo in a pleading tone, hand motioning to the chess board. 

Ezio smiled and nodded. Halfway through trading seats, Leonardo whispered in Ezio's ear, "Win and I'll give you a special surprise tonight." And Leonardo sat down in what was Ezio's chair. Ezio wasn't sure what to think of this said surprise, but it motivated him none the less. 

That was the first and only time Ezio ever won against Federico. 

Ezio waited outside Leonardo's workshop, waiting to be let in. 

"Ah, Ezio, I was hoping you would stop by tonight." Leonardo stepped aside, and motioned for Ezio to come inside. 

"Leonardo, about this special surprise?..." 

"Ah, straight to the point," said Leonardo, untying and pulling off his cape, then throwing it over a chair. 

He then walked quickly over to Ezio, grabbed the back of the younger man's head, and crushed their lips together. Ezio's eyes flew open, pulled out of the kiss, and slowly backed away. Leonardo just followed. 

"Maestro, what are you…?" Ezio looked behind him to see that he was initially trapped between a door and Leonardo. 

"Do not worry, amico mio, I can make you feel much more pleasure then courtesan could." Leonardo then pressed kisses to Ezio's mouth, then down his neck, stopping only to suck and the crook. 

Ezio groaned and grabbed Leonardo's hips, and Leonardo smirked in to the young man's neck. The artist the pressed a chaste kiss to Ezio's lips, before sliding down Ezio's body, until he was kneeling down in front of Ezio's crotch. 

"L-Leonardo, what are you…?" 

Leonardo kissed the cloth covered bulge, and then licked the length of it. Reaching up he untied Ezio's breeches, pulling out his cock, and kissing the tip. 

Ezio looked away, his breath hitched, and he let out a low groan, eye shut tightly. Leonardo looked up, and just grinned. 

"Ezio, it's not as fun if you don't watch." Leonardo smiled when Ezio looked down, and then took all of

Ezio into his mouth at once. Then pulling back, and releasing the cock from his mouth with a vulgar 'Pop.'  
>He then slid his tongue down the bottom, from tip to root. Then he pulled back and took the cock into his mouth, bobbing his head, sucking hard, and humming a bit. <p>

Ezio moaned and grasped Leonardo's hair. He tried to thrust his hips forward, but Leonardo held him in place. 

"Leonardo, w-wait, I'm gonna…" 

Leonardo immediately pulled away, "That will not do Ezio, we haven't even got to the best part."  
>Leonardo stood, and grabbed Ezio by the hand. "Come, to the bedroom, it will be much more comfortable." <p>

Leonardo led him to his room and pushed him back onto the bed. Following him down, when he reached Ezio he pressed a hard kiss to Ezio's lips. He grasped Ezio's cock and squeezed a bit, smirking into the kiss when he heard and felt Ezio moan wantonly. 

Leonardo pulled off and grinned down at Ezio, before pulling off his shirt and chemise, exposing his chest. Ezio tried to run his hands up the said chest but his hands were quickly swatted away. 

"Ezio, this is your prize, let me do all the work." 

"But, Leona…" 

Leonardo just put a finger to Ezio's lips. "Don't worry, amore mio, give me some time." 

Leonardo then rid himself of his own boots and breeches. Then he strutted over to some drawers, pulling out a vial from one, and returning to Ezio. 

"What is…?" asked Ezio before he was interrupted. 

"Just Olive Oil, it will help as a lubricant." Said Leonardo as he drizzled it over Ezio's cock. 

"Leonardo w…" 

"Patients Ezio," said Leonardo, chuckling a little. 

Leonardo straddled Ezio's hips and then lined Ezio up with his entrance. Then Leonardo slowly lowered himself onto Ezio, a small hiss escaping his mouth. 

Once fully seated he let out a sigh and tried to get comfortable. 

Ezio's face was flushed and contorted in pleasure. Ezio was also wiggling his hips, trying to get more friction. 

"Eep,… Ezio, please be still, let me get comfortable, I haven't done this is a while," Said Leonardo leaning down and panting a bit. 

"Mi Dispiace, Leonardo." 

After a few more second, the artist started to move up and down; Starting slowly at first and then going faster and harder. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Ezio's allowing the younger man's hands explore his body, and he moaned loudly as Ezio started to play with his nipples. Then slowly Ezio's hands travelled to Leonardo's cock. 

Leonardo clenched around Ezio, then started to quicken his pace, trying to get has much friction as he could from Ezio's hand. 

It was long before Leonardo stopped completely, every muscle in his body tense, squeezing tightly around Ezio's cock, back arched, and silent scream flying from his lips, cum covering both of their stomachs. 

Ezio came a few thrust later, unable to hold back any longer. 

Leonardo slumped down on top of Ezio, nuzzling into Ezio's neck. A moment later he moved his hips, causing Ezio to pull out. 

Leonardo rolled off, only to cuddle Ezio's side. 

"Leonardo?" 

"Yes, Ezio?" 

"Would this have happened for Federico, had I lost?" 

"Yes, Ezio, I'm a complete puttana for anyone who wins a chess game," replied Leonardo completely sarcastic, "No, Ezio, I'm not crazy, I also don't need a Pazzi after me." 

"A Pazzi? What do they have to do with this?" 

Leonardo just laughed nervously, "Nothing, Ezio, let's just sleep." 

"But Leonardo!" 

"Sleep."


End file.
